Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs
by DaytheDreamer
Summary: So, everyone knows the story of Lily and James right? They met in school, got married, had Harry and then were brutally murdered ... but what about before all of that? This is a tale of four friends, and how they grew to be heroes.
1. Chapter 1 :: The arrival at Hogwarts

**Hey guys! Welcome to the first chapter of "M.W.P.P." **

**Hope you all enjoy it ^.^**

**Disclaimer :: I, in no way, own Harry Potter {Sadly *Sniff*}**

Chapter One – The Arrival at Hogwarts

James kissed his parents quick, not able to stop the huge grin that was on his face. He couldn't wait to get onto the train and start meeting new people, and learning magic. Mrs Potter laughed at her son's antics.

"Go on James. Hurry up and get on board, before all the seats are taken up," she laughed, as her son nodded, and pulled his trunk towards the train.

"And don't forget son," Mr Potter shouted as the train door was shut behind him. James turned to look at his father questioningly out of the little window. "If you get sorted into Slytherin, don't come home!" Both father and son began laughing as the train pulled out of the station. James waved to his parents until the train rounded a corner, and they vanished from view. Turning to face the train, he dragged his trunk, in order to try and find a compartment. He passed a compartment filled with giggling girls. He briefly caught a flurry of dark coloured hair, and a girl sitting alone, with pure blonde hair. He passed by, without even stopping. A short while later, he passed a compartment filled with older students, all looking a little nasty and unfriendly, and one more James' age, sitting in a corner, staring out of the window and looking like he would rather be anywhere but there. A few compartments over, he found one with only two people in. A red haired girl, who was talking animatedly, and a dark, greasy-haired boy, not saying much, but hanging on her every word. James knocked lightly on the compartment door, and slid it open.

"Hey … I'm James Potter. Mind if I sit here?" James said cheerfully. The red haired girl turned to look at him, a frown formed on her face.

"That was rather rude you know! I was in the middle of having a conversation, and you just barged in here!" The girl snapped. James raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry … I'll just go ..." He turned and muttered "Crazy red-head" under his breath, only to have the red head scream something at his back. Chuckling to himself, he reached the last compartment on the train, to find two boys sitting there. One was reading a book, with light brown hair, while the other one, looking rather fidgety, had a dark brown shade of hair. James knocked and slid the compartment door open, smiling.

"Sorry to interrupt, but can I sit in here? Everywhere else is packed with people." James was quite confident that he wasn't going to get screamed at for interrupting anything this time, seeing as neither boys had been speaking a word. The boy with the book looked up at James and smiled slightly, almost nervously.

"Yes, of course you can. I'm Remus Lupin, first year."

"And I'm P … Peter Pettigrew … I'm a first year too," the other boy muttered shyly. James grinned and entered the compartment, pushing his trunk onto the over-head racks.

"Nice to meet you. I'm James Potter, also a first year." James grinned, taking a seat next to the Peter. Remus smiled, returning to his book, while James engaged Peter into a conversation. The boy looked relieved at the arrival of James, and he got the impression that Peter hadn't been comfortable just sitting around, while Remus read his book. After about half an hour, Remus put his book away, and joined in with the conversation. James learnt about the others families. Peter was a pureblood, living with his mother and father, and was an only child. Remus was a half-blood, his father being a wizard, while his mother was a muggle. Remus was also an only child. The boys just talked aimlessly, when the conversation turned to what houses they were hoping to be in.

"Well, all my family gets sorted into Gryffindor!" James said proudly. "So I don't wanna disappoint." A grin spread across his face, as Peter marvelled at the boy.

"Wow! You're whole family? That's incredible!"

"I, personally, don't mind which house I get sorted into, just so long as it's not Slytherin," Remus said softly. "I mean have you seen some of the Slytherin's?" He chuckled softly. Peter on the other hand nodded seriously.

"I bumped into a fifth year Slytherin before, and nearly got beaten up! We aren't even at Hogwarts yet," Peter said, miserably.

"Come on Pete, tell us, what house do you want to be sorted into?" James pressed, trying to change the topic for the smaller boy's sake. However, this only seemed to make the boy more miserable.

"Gryffindor, but I'd be lucky to even get into Hufflepuff ..." he muttered. James was just thinking of a way to cheer the boy up, when their compartment door slid open, and there stood a plump looking lady, with a trolley full of food in front of her.

"Anything off the trolley?" She asked, and James sprang into action, buying some of everything to share. By the time the compartment door was closed again, the boys where loaded with sweets.

"James … you really didn't have to buy all of this for us you know," Remus muttered, looking very unsure about James' generosity.

"Nonsense!" James said, grinning. "Anything for my new friends."

_'Friends …?'_ Remus thought. _'I have … friends?' _Friendship was a new concept to Remus, who had always been and outcast for being a … well … werewolf. Remus wasn't entirely sure it was wise to even make friends, but he couldn't help but get caught up in the vibes James was giving out.

Once the boys had eaten as much as they could, and shared the remaining sweets out between them, they began a viscous game of exploding snap, which resulted in a few burnt fingers, and Peter getting half of his left eyebrow singed off, much to the other boys' amusement. They didn't realise what time it was, until a prefect came around, telling them that they should probably get changed into their school robes, as they were about half an hour away from the station.

The boys changed quickly, before packing away everything they had gotten out of their trunks. The compartment went quiet after that, all three boys rather nervous, though James appeared more excited than anything, practically bouncing on his seat. When a voice from the speakers announced they would be arriving at the school soon, and to leave their belongings on the train, James jumped up excitedly, scaring Peter, who squealed pathetically.

"Gah! I can't wait! Let's just get there already!" He shouted, much to Remus' amusement. Remus nodded once.

"I must agree with you on that one James. Let us get there and get it over with."

"Err … Remus that isn't quite what I ..." James was cut off when the trained pulled to a halt. "Ready?" He said to the other two boys, who nodded once, and the three of them stood and left their compartment together.

That didn't last, however, because as soon as they stepped onto the platform, they were pushed and shoved in different directions. The platform was pure and utter chaos! People were pushing in one direction, while others were shoving in the other. Suddenly, a large, booming voice shouted;

"Firs' years! Firs' years this way!" A giant shadow of a man loomed over the crowd, swinging a large lantern. On hearing that, James pushed forwards through the crowd towards the man, finding Remus already there and staring up at the man in amazement. James scanned the crowd for people quickly for Peter, seeing him momentarily through the crowd. James dived in, grabbing Peter's arm, who squealed in surprise, while James pulled him towards the giant man.

"Righ' We got ev'ryone? Okay, let's go to the boats then." A clump of first years followed the man away from the rest of the students, who were heading in a different, safer looking direction. Peter muttered something about wanting to go the way the rest of the students were, but James was eager for adventure!

After a few minutes, they came to an opening, where the found a lake, with several boats floating on top.

"Okay firs' years. I'm Hagrid and we're gonna take the boats across the lake. Four t' a boat please." At first, no-one moved, so James stepped forwards first, grinning at his two friends, before climbing into a boat. Remus nodded once at James, before following him, and Peter hurried behind him, not wanting to get into a boat with people he didn't know. The boy he'd seen sitting in the compartment with the nasty looking kids climbed into the boat with them, and James watched as the red-head, and the greasy-head got into a boat with the pure blonde haired girl and another brown haired guy. Hagrid climbed into a boat for himself.

Once everyone was secure in the boats, they lurched forwards, into motion. James then turned to the other boy who had climbed into the boat with them, and smiled.

"Hey, James Potter. Pleased to meet you … er …?"

"Sirius … Sirius Black ..." the dark haired boy muttered, turning to look at the water. Good job too, because when he said his name, Peter looked like he may just wet himself in fear. Remus blinked in mild surprise, but made no other gesture that he knew the name. James, on the other hand, smiled wider.

"Black huh? You not exactly what I'd picture a member of the Black family to look like!" Sirius turned to look at James, a glare on his face.

"And what would you know about Black's Potter!" James just chuckled lightly. "What? What are you laughing at? Ugh, just forget it." And he turned to stare at the water again, not speaking again. Remus shot James a look that clearly said 'That was mean', but James just shrugged, and opened his mouth to speak when Peter cried;

"Woooooow!" The three boys turned their heads to see what Peter was 'wowing' at, and all of their jaws dropped slightly. Hogwarts castle stood tall against the lake, it's windows lit up with a golden colour, that was reflected in the water below it. The castle itself was huge! It towered over the students, and only seemed to increase in size as they got closer to it, until suddenly they passed through a cave, to an underground section. It was practically pitch black, apart from Hagrid's lantern, when suddenly the boats stopped and a large door opened in front of them, blinding the first years as light flooded into the cave. In the doorway, a woman, probably mid-thirties, stood wearing plain black robes and her brown hair pulled back into a tight bun on the top of her head.

"Thank you Hagrid," the woman spoke, as everyone climbed out of the boats. Hagrid nodded to the woman, and entered through the door. "I am Professor McGonagall, deputy head of Hogwarts. If you would kindly follow me." Then, she too, turned and entered through the large doorway, followed by the huddle of students. The teacher lead them into a side room, next to a large set of double doors, in which all of the other students were already seated.

"In a few moments, you will be sorted into your house. Your house will be like your family for the duration of your stay here at Hogwarts. You share a common room and dormitories with other members of your house, good behaviour results in you gaining points for your house, while rule breaking will have points deducted. Please, wait here one moment." Then the McGonagall left the room, leaving the first years to mutter nervously among themselves.

"I heard you have to fight a dragon!" One student near the three friends muttered, sending Peter to begin trembling with fright.

"Don't worry Peter," Remus muttered kindly. "They wouldn't have us do anything life threatening on our first day of school." Peter nodded, but didn't look entirely convinced. A sharp cough gained the students attention, and turning they saw McGonagall standing in the doorway.

"We're ready for you now." Peter shot his two friends a worried glance, only to see James grinning like a madman and Remus looking calm and collected as they were lead out of the side room and into the Great hall next door. As they entered, the room was silent, all eyes on them, and it didn't help the growing nerves. The first years walked silently to the front of the hall, gathering in front of the teacher's table, and more importantly an old brown stool, on which sat an extremely battered looking hat. It was then, that James noted all of the schools eyes were focused on the hat, and a moment later he found out why. The brim of hat opened, and it began to sing, first about the different traits of the four houses, and their founders, and then ended with some stuff on house unity. James wasn't really paying much attention, but was busy looking at Sirius Black, who's gaze kept flicking over to the table of nasty looking kids, then back to the sorting hat.

_'He really doesn't want to be put in Slytherin does he,'_ James thought to himself, as the hall burst into applause. A nudge from Remus, and James also began to clap. Remus shot him a look that almost demanded to know why James hadn't been paying attention, but the messy haired boy just shrugged, and turned to McGonagall, who had moved to stand by the stool and hat, a long piece of parchment in her hands.

"Okay, so when I call your names, please step up and place the sorting hat onto your heads ..." She said, before reading the names out.

"Sirius Black."

A group on the Slytherin table watched intently. The were obviously connected to the young Black in some way. Sirius walked forwards nervously, putting the hat onto his head. He sat there for what seemed like an hour, before the hat finally shouted;

"Gryffindor!"

The hall fell silent, and Sirius looked pale as he pulled the hat off his head, glanced nervously at the Slytherin table, who were stunned, and made his way to sit over at the Gryffindor table. A few names later, McGonagall read the name;

"Sapphire Carling"

Remus noticeably stiffened at the name, watching the girl carefully. It was the blonde girl from earlier. It was only now that James noticed she was wearing a pair of thick black framed glasses. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail, and she looked incredibly nervous.

"Friend of yours Remus?" James muttered, smirking.

"She's my cousin," Remus replied bluntly. James nodded, his mouth forming an 'O', just as Sapphire was sorted into Gryffindor also. Remus smiled softly. The list went on. The red head from earlier was also sorted into Gryffindor, much to James disappointment, and soon it was Remus' turn. James smiled at him, and Remus nodded once, before stepping up to the stool and placing the hat onto his. The hat was silent, for almost as long as it was for Black, but eventually the hat shouted

"Gryffindor" and when Remus reappeared from under the hat, he almost looked stunned, walking over to the Gryffindor table. A little while later, Peter was called, and her too, much to his relief, was also a Gryffindor. Then, it was James' turn. He walked up to the sorting hat, and placed it on his head, and it almost immediately shouted out Gryffindor. He grinned, before walking, and taking a seat next to Remus. After that, he kind of lost interest, more bothered about when they would be eating, but paid enough attention to know that the greasy dark haired kid, that had been sat with the red head, got sorted into Slytherin, and then he spaced out completely.

It wasn't until, yet again, Remus nudged him, this time hard in the ribs, that James realised the sorting was over, and the headteacher, Albus Dumbledore, had stood up from his seat and started giving out announcements about some rules and stuff, but James didn't really intend to stick to many of these rules, so what was the point in listening? Then, the headmaster said;

"Now, let's eat" and food suddenly appeared on the table in front of him.

"Wow!" Peter said, his face lighting up. James soon got over the shock and began piling his plate up, full of food, his two friends doing the same. They ate happily, not noticing Sirius Black sitting a few people over, and barely touching his food, still in shock at not being sorted into Slytherin, as most Black's before him had. Man, he was going to get a Howler or fifty in the morning, and Sirius was not looking forwards to that.

Once everyone had finished their meal, the food disappeared, only to be replaced by desserts! Peter almost wet himself from excitement, causing his two friends to laugh hysterically at them. Peter blushed darkly, before filling his plate with desserts, and finally, when no-one could eat much more, they began to disperse. The prefects for each house lead the first years towards their common rooms, telling them a little about the castle as they did, and when the Gryffindors reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, their prefect spoke the password, and they entered the common room. The prefect then quickly gave the first years a little speech about the common room, and guided them to their dorm rooms.

James, Remus and Peter sat down in some arm chairs near the fire for a little while, just talking about the year ahead of them and wondering what lessons they would be having tomorrow, before finally deciding that it was time to go up to bed. When they got there, they found five beds, one with the curtains already drawn around, and another had a plump, friendly looking boy sat on it.

"Heya fellas. Name's Frank Lonbottom. Pleased to meet you!" The three boys introduced themselves, before the four got into their pajamas and climbed into bed.

James stared at the closed curatins, knowing that Sirius Black was behind them, and wondered how he was feeling.

_'Have to ask him in the morning …'_ James thought sleepily, drawing the curtains around his bed and blowing the candle out on his beside table, before lying down. _'This year's going to be great! I just know it!'_ Then, he fell asleep.

**Okay guys, so this is the first chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it! So, there's going to be a couple of chapters based around their first year, then the next few years will probably skip by rather fast, before focusing on their later years in Hogwarts. **

**This fanfic will be going all the way up until Sirius gets arrested after the 'duel' with Peter. =D**

**So, don't forget to review please!**


	2. Chapter 2 :: Don't ignore me

**Oh my word ... Believe it or not, I began this chapter almost straight after I wrote the first one and it's taken me this long to finish it!**

**So, on to the excuses **

**I was extremely busy over the summer holidays. I went back to do my final year at school. Applying to University. Laptop broke. Had to buy a new one. Old word programme was not compatible with new laptop. Luckily friend had a back up copy.**

**If you've waited this long to read this chapter thank you so much! I shall try my best to update sooner from now on!**

**Disclaimer :: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of it's characters.**

Chapter 2 - Don't ignore me

James was woken up by the sound of a voice.

"James … James Potter get up!" James' eyes opened and after a blurry moment, his eyes focused on Remus' face. "Finally! James, you have to get up and get ready so we can go down to breakfast."

"Wuh time is it?" James grumbled, sitting up and running a hand through his messy bed head.

"Seven thirty," Peter's voice came as Remus moved away from James' bed and towards the bathroom. The young boy was already dressed, which gave James the impression that the boy had been up for a while. _'Probably an early riser …' _he thought to himself, swinging his legs over the side of his bed and standing up. Glancing over to the bed he knew Sirius Black had chosen, he was slightly disappointed to see it empty, the curtains drawn back and the bedding pulled back neatly. _'I'll speak to him later.'_ James walked into the bathroom once Peter left it, got a quick shower, dressed, and the three of them made their way down to the common room. The common room was almost empty and the three boys left the common room and began down the hallway. James talked animatedly, while Peter nodded enthusiastically, whereas Remus' face was scrunched up in concentration. Suddenly, James turned to Remus.

"What's up with you this morning Remus? You've been awfully quite."

"I'm trying to concentrate James, or do you not want to get back to the Great Hall before next week?" It was only then that James realised that he had no idea where he was going, and had just been following Remus the whole time. "Exactly, now if you don't mind ..." Remus smiled softly, before turning and beginning to walk again. Silence followed for a moment, before James turned back to Peter and began talking again.

* * *

About twenty five minutes later, the three boys walked into the Great Hall, looking rather pleased with themselves. They had taken two wrong turnings, and Peter's foot had been caught in the fake stair, but they had finally made it.

"Well done Remus!" James said, patting Remus on the back and grinning. "We would have been totally lost without you mate!" James headed for a seat at the Gryffindor table, missing Remus' look of amazement at James' casual, friendly remark. Remus followed the boys towards the table and sat down, beginning to pile their plates up with breakfast food. Nearby, there were a group of girls, including the red head, who was talking animatedly, and Remus' cousin Sapphire, who was listening, but making no effort to contribute to the conversation.

James looked up and down the table in search of Sirius, and he found him, sitting down at the emptier side of the table. He ate in silence, occasionally sending glances to the Slytherin table, where several Slytherins kept sending him glares. James was almost about to go over and speak to the lonely boy, when an older Ravenclaw, possibly in seventh year, walked over to him. She muttered something into his ear, which seemed to cheer Sirius up, if only slightly. Then, the post arrived. James practically ignored his own mail that was dropped beside his breakfast, in favour of watching as an evil looking tawny landed in front of Sirius and stuck its leg out, clearly revealing a bright red envelope.

James barely had time to think _'Howler'_ when the envelope burst open and a horrible, screeching female voice filled the Hall. All other conversations died instantly, in favour of listening to the Howler.

"SIRIUS BLACK! HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU DISGRACE THIS FAMILY! YOU DISGUSTING BLOOD TRAITOR! YOUR FATHER IS DISGUSTED! YOU'VE SHAMED YOUR BROTHER AND TAINTED THE NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK! DON'T YOU DARE SHOW YOU FACE IN THIS HOUSE! I'M WRITING TO DUMBLEDORE AND YOU WILL BE IN SLYTHERIN! NO SON OF MINE WILL BE IN GRYFFINDOR! FILTH! DISGRACE! DON'T EVEN THINK OF COMING HOME!"

Then, it burst into flames. Everywhere was deathly silent as the voice echoed around the room. Sirius sat staring at the ash on the table in front of him for a moment, before picking up a piece of toast, standing up and leaving the Great hall. As soon as he reached the doors, the hall erupted into chatter, the Slytherins erupting into laughter. Peter and Remus returned to their food as if nothing had happened, but James stared after the young Black.

"You guys, I'll see you later alright?" James muttered. Standing up, he made his way after Sirius, following him onto the Grounds, where he spotted him standing over by the lake. James hurried towards him, stopping to catch his breath once he reached his destination. Sirius turned to look at James, his eyes hard and cold.

"What do you want Potter? Come to laugh at me? Rub the fact that your parents aren't disappointed in something that wasn't your decision in the first place? Hmm?" James stood silent for a moment, a frown crossing his features.

"Why would you think that? You're a Gryffindor now, and we have to stick together." James smiled and sat down next to Sirius, turning to look across at the Lake. James was silent for a moment, waiting for Sirius to respond, but when he didn't, James turned his head, opening his mouth to speak, only to find Sirius gone. Frowning and standing up, James turned to see Sirius already at the Castle. He didn't even look back as he walked up the steps and out of sight.

"Well, that was very rude!" James muttered, making his own way to the Castle in order to meet up with his newly found friends and find his way to his first lesson.

* * *

James and Peter plopped down into their seats with a sigh. Remus followed, his eyes glowing slightly with exhilaration.

"Geez! It's only lunch time and I'm already exhausted!" James moaned. "And that woman … Professor McGonagall was it? Man, she's scary!" Peter nodded in agreement with James.

"Well, I quite enjoyed the morning lessons! I'm quite looking forwards to the homework assignment for Charms!" James gave Remus a weird look and Remus blushed. He was about to open his mouth and take back what he had just said, not wanting his first friends to think he was a freak, when James grinned.

"Geez Remus, what planet are you from? Though, I have to ask you something ... Will you help me out with that homework? I kinda … wasn't listening ..." He grinned sheepishly, and Remus chuckled and nodded.

"Alright James, but this is the first and only time I will be helping you with your homework okay? Really, you have to listen!" James nodded.

"Yes Mr. Lupin sir. I will Mr. Lupin sir!" Everyone began to chuckle, when suddenly James fell silent, causing his friends to do the same. Sirius Black had just walked into the Great Hall, and was sending glares at James as he moved down the table, glares which James was returning. James had just spent him morning lessons trying to continue the conversation that he had begun with Sirius earlier that morning, only to be ignored frequently. This had really annoyed James, as he was just trying to be nice to him!

"Err … James?" Remus' voice snapped him out of his glaring. "Are you going to get any lunch?" James blinked, turning his attention to Remus.

"Yes, I am." He smiled, and began to fill his plate. As he did this, he looked out of the corner of his eye at Sirius. _'This isn't over Sirius Black. I'll befriend you! I'm not going to give up! This is just the beginning and you can't ignore me forever.'_

* * *

However, it appeared that the young Black could indeed ignore James forever, as the end of the first week ended, and their second week began. James tried everything he could think of. Talking to him during lessons, trying to make conversations outside of lessons, inviting him to sit with them at lunch, and even trying to help him with a potions essay he was struggling with when James stumbled across him in the library, not by his own choice of course. Remus had dragged him there.

However, nothing seemed to work and Sirius would always reply with;

"Just leave me alone Potter! I don't need your help and I don't need your friendship!" then would storm off in a huff.

James frowned. The three boys were enjoying their afternoon after lessons. The sun was out and shining warmly, and for a change, Remus hadn't thought it a bad idea to have a small break from homework, and enjoy what he called 'the last of the summer sun'.

"I just don't know what else to do!" James huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back into the tree they were sitting under. "I've tried to be nice to him! Why doesn't he want to be my friend ... why would anyone not want to be my friend."

Remus snorted from behind the book he was reading, receiving a look from James.

"What was that for Remus?"

"Look, James. Maybe you should just give him some space alright? And ... that small arrogance of yours may be another thing ..." James just looked confused.

"Arrogance? What arrogance?" Remus just shook his head.

"Never mind James." Remus turned his attention back to his book and everything was silent for a moment. But, nothing lasts long.

"Hey! Sirius!" Remus sighed softly. "Sirius! Come here a minute!"

Glancing over the top of his book, Remus saw the back of Sirius Black, who looked like he had spotted James, and decided to choose somewhere else to sit, only to be seen by James. At this point, James had gotten to his feet and ran towards him, clapping him on the shoulder.

Remus wasn't sure what happened next, but one minute James was chatting to the dark haired boy and suddenly he was on the floor. Blinking, Remus looked up at Sirius, to see a dark look in his eye and his arm stretched out, fist clenched. James seemed stunned, clutching his cheek where Sirius had just punched, and a moment later, the bespectacled boy had lunged towards Sirius, pinning him to the floor, where the two had proceeded to grapple one another.

After a minute or so, a crowd had gathered around the two boys.

"Think we should go over and help James?" the timid boy besides him asked, not looking too keen on the idea, but feeling like he should help his new friend. Remus shook his head.

"Here comes McGonagall. We'd only get in trouble too." Peter nodded, and both boys watched as the Professor attempted to stop the fight, but it was only when Hagrid appeared, and bent down picking both boys up easily that the fight finally stopped. With Hagrid still holding the boys, him and McGonagall headed towards the castle, as the crowd of people slowly dispersed.

Sighing, Remus stood up, stretching. "Come on Peter, we may as well head back to the common room. I want to get started on towards Transfiguration essay."

Peter just nodded and followed Remus back towards the castle.

* * *

James didn't appear again until dinner had begun. He sat in silence as they ate, Remus and Peter throwing each other glances at their friend's unusual behaviour. However, once they returned to their dormitory afterwards, James finally spoke.

"A week of detention."

"Hmm?" Remus said, looking up from his essay.

"I've got a week of detention of McGonagall. It wasn't even my fault! He threw the first punch! Did she just expect me to just let him hit me? Urgh!" James collapsed on his bed, running a hand through his hair. "It's not fair! He's the ..."

James was cut off when Sirius entered the dorm. He stood at the door for a moment, glaring at James, who glared back, before picking his pyjamas up from his bed and entering the bathroom. Once the door was closed, James childishly stuck his tongue out at the door, before turning back to Remus.

"She said she wouldn't contact out parents this time, but if it happens again she will. Pfft, like I care either way." He crossed his arms across his chest, and stared up at the ceiling as the bathroom door opened, and Sirius walked to his bed, closing the curtains around his bed. Not long after, Peter followed Sirius' footsteps, and soon disappeared behind his own bed curtains.

Remus continued to write his essay, and James sat in silence. Soon, Peter's snores filled the room, and eventually, Remus decided it was too late to continue the essay and also got into bed.

"Night James," he muttered from behind his curtains, before drifting off to sleep himself.

James, however, continued to stare at the ceiling. He didn't know how long he lay there, but eventually decided he should also get ready for bed. Standing up, he began to rummage through his trunk for some pyjamas, when his hand brushed against a packet. Blinking, confused, he pulled the package out, scanning the label, before a smirk grew on his face, as he looked from the packet to the bed occupied by Sirius Black.

'_Well well well, aren't we going to have a little surprise in the morning Sirius,'_ James thought to himself, as a plan formed in his head and he set about doing it as quietly as he could, so as not to wake his friends, and his unsuspecting victim, up from their slumber.

**Tada. Hope this chapter was worth the wait, and I shall try to update soon!**

**Please review! I'd love anything, and any suggestions any of you have.**

**Day.**


	3. Chapter 3 :: Prank Wars

**Hey guys.**

**Just want to say a quick thank you to everyone who has read this story, and added it to their alerts or favourites.**

**Disclaimer :: I do not own Harry Potter in anyway, shape or form ... sadly.**

Chapter 3 :: Prank wars

James was woken up the next morning by a loud thud and a horrible smell being drifted across the room. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he pinched his nose and sat up, pulling his curtains from around her four poster bed and stared across the room. Remus was already opening the windows of their dorm as the smell spread around the entire room, while Peter was desperately trying to hide from the smell under his pillow.

That was when James spotted Sirius standing next to his bed, the remaining pieces of the three dung bombs James had set up around his bed at his feet. He was glaring furiously across the room at James, who responded with a cheery smile and a thumbs up.

"Mornin' Sirius," he said, getting out of bed and heading towards the bathroom. Sending another grin at Sirius, he closed the door and began to prepare for the day ahead of him.

* * *

Sirius' hands were clenched as he headed back towards the Gryffindor common room that evening after dinner. He'd had an awful day, and it was all because of James Potter!

First off, he was rudely disturbed in his getting ready this morning by three big fat dung bombs landing on his head, then Potter had spent so much time in the bathroom that Sirius hadn't had a chance to get showered. He'd missed breakfast because he was waiting so long! Then, people had been giving him funny looks all day, he'd been sent out of Transfiguration because the girl sitting next to him had complained. At lunch no one had sat near him, which he supposed was the only good thing about the day, and his cousin Andromeda, a 7th year Ravenclaw, had found the whole thing rather funny.

As he entered the mostly deserted common room, he hurried past the chairs and up to his dormitory, throwing the door open and heading towards the bathroom, when something caught his eye. Turning around, he saw James Potter sitting on _his _bed ... no, make that _lying_ on his bed, that cocky grin on his face.

"Potter ..." Sirius growled, but this only caused James to grin wider.

"Heh, Black. I have a little wager for you, if you think you're tough enough." Sirius frowned, before smoothing his features out and tilting his head, a cocky grin forming on his face.

"You've caught my attention Potter ..."

"Heh, I'd rather hoped you'd say that," James replied getting to his feet. He was fully prepared to win. "Now, as you may have gathered, I'm rather fond of pranks. I propose a prank war. I win, and you agree to be friends with me."

"And if I win?" Sirius asked quickly.

"If you win, I'll leave you alone. Do we have a deal?" James held out his hand to the other boy. Sirius thought for a moment, before taking James' hand and shaking it, the cocky grin on his face mimicking the one on James' face.

"You've got yourself a deal Potter. Try not cry when I beat you."

"I'd never give you the satisfaction," James answered, releasing his hand and exiting the room. Sirius stood for a moment staring after him, before heading get a shower.

* * *

Remus watched as James strutted down from the dormitory room, looking quite impressed with himself.

"I'm going to take that as he's agreed to your little game James?" Remus asked as he turned his attention back to his essay he was finishing off.

"Indeed he has Remus, and he should be feeling the consequences of it in three, two, one ..."

"POTTER!" James chuckled, turning casually around to face a dripping wet Sirius wrapped only in a towel. Now this didn't exactly explain why Sirius was so angry, if you didn't overlook the fact that Sirius was completely pink, from head to toe.

"I never said when the war began Black," James laughed, as a few people around the common room got over their surprise and began to laugh, causing Sirius' already pink face to tinge red with embarrassment.

"You think you're tough Potter, just wait. I'll get you back." Then he stomped back up the stairs and out of sight.

James turned back around to face his friends, to find Peter bright red in the face from laughing so much, and Remus chuckling softly.

"Well, I think things are finally going to start getting interesting around here, "James muttered to himself.

* * *

Surprisingly for James, the next few days were rather quiet. James had been expecting a rather quick retaliation and thought that perhaps he had underestimated the prankster he thought he could sense in Sirius. This put him a little on edge, never knowing how the dark haired boy would strike. Remus would often laugh at how jumpy James seemed to be getting, especially as the end of the week approached and still Sirius had not retaliated. This put James on edge. At first he suspected that Sirius had never meant to begin, as James referred to it as, his game of prank wars, and had begun to plan another small prank to perform on the other boy, to rile him up and get him to play ... that was until Sirius smirked wickedly across the library at him when Remus had dragged him in there to get his Transfiguration essay done.

That smirk, the look in Sirius' eyes as they made contact with James', told James loud and clear that the book he was reading had nothing to do with any essay they had been set in the last few days.

This then set James on edge. He knew Sirius would get him back, but he didn't know when, or how, quite the amusement for his two friends. Remus took a small amount of pleasure from sneaking up behind James when he wasn't expecting it, and speaking as if James knew he was there. Peter would then burst into laughter, and Remus would hold a smug smile on his face, chuckling softly.

One time while walking down a corridor alone, he heard a loud BANG, and promptly hid behind a suit of armour for ten minutes, before finally deciding that he had to find out what Sirius was planning!

Remus eventually grew tired of scarring James, particularly as a certain time of the month quickly approached. He had never expected to make friends so quickly, and so had thought he would have time to prepare an excuse, or maybe never have that problem. The few weeks had passed by so quickly he hadn't realised until he woke up two days before the full moon, and felt completely drained, like he had been awake all night, and his stomach twisted like he was going to throw up.

With almost super human effort, he managed to drag himself out of bed, and try and act normally. He had rather hoped that with James being as preoccupied as he was with his Prank war, and Peter being as Peter was, neither would notice. Remus' prayers weren't heard.

"Hey Remus, you alright? You're looking a little pale today," James asked at breakfast. Since James had been in a fully conscious state, Remus had felt James' eyes study him. "Perhaps you should go see the Matron for a potion if you're feeling unwell ..."

"No, I'm alright. Just a cold coming on I think," Remus replied, shaking his head. He regretted the action almost instantly, as he felt his head begin thumping harshly. How he was going to make it through the next two days, he did not know. Remus saw James frown out of the corner of his eye, but neither boy said anything else on the topic.

By the end of the day, however, Remus had only felt worse. James convinced him to head up to rest for a little while, confiscating his school things off him first. James promised him that they would bring him some food up later on, and since Remus refused to go to the Hospital Wing, going to bed was his only option.

As he spoke the password to enter the common room, he felt a light hand touch his shoulder. He jumped slightly, and the hand pulled back. Turning his head, he spotted his cousin, her blonde hair covering her face, as she faced her feet.

"I'm alright Sapphire. I just ... need to lie down." At his voice, she looked up to him, her blue eyes full of worry. Apart from his parents, she was one of the only family members that knew about him, and that was only because she spent so much time in his home. She lived with her mother, who worked away a lot, so she would come and stay with Remus and his parents. She had found out by accident a few years before, when she had stumbled across the basement, which had become the place he went to transform when he was at home, however she had not rejected him like some other family members had.

"I just ... worry about you Remus." Her voice was soft. "I'm glad you have found good friends already though ..." Her face softened into a small smile, and Remus couldn't help but smile back. The two entered the common room, finding it practically empty, as most students were enjoying the becoming more, rare sunny days.

"Just, rest up okay?" Remus nodded.

"I will. Don't let you concern for me distract you from your work." A slight frown crossed her face.

"At a time like this, you're still talking about school work Rem?" She laughed softly, before her face turned serious. "Now, bed!" Chuckling softly, Remus bid his cousin farewell, and watched as she went to sit with the red-headed girl called Lily Evans, then headed upstairs.

* * *

Sirius grumbled to himself as he made his way towards the library, where he had been spending most of his time recently, if not getting essays done, then working on a prank that would surprise James. He didn't know why he felt the need to impress the boy, no impress was the wrong word ... or was it?

Sirius frowned. Why had he even agreed to this competition in the first place? His pride? That was pretty much gone when he received that howler from his mother. His arrogance? That could be it. His family was well known as dark wizards, he couldn't let the son of Aurors show him up ... right? His frown deepened. But, he never really cared for that side of his family ...

Sirius finally arrived at the library and his face relaxed into a mask of no expression. It didn't matter his reason. He was unleashing his prank tomorrow, Saturday, at lunch, where everyone would see, and he was almost finished the planning.

"James Potter, you are gonna regret starting this prank war with me."

* * *

The next day soon arrived. As soon as James saw Remus in the morning, he ordered him to stay in bed, otherwise threatened him with the Hospital wing. Grudgingly, Remus agreed. Thus it was just Peter and James that went down to breakfast. Remus watched them go, happy it was a Saturday and that he could just rest. The full moon was that night. He settled down to attempt to get more sleep, because he wouldn't be getting much that night.

James and Peter spent most of the morning wandering around the castle. They were still getting used to the place and what better way to get more accustomed to a place than a little exploration? They didn't wander too far from the familiar territory, for several reasons, but stumbled across a tower, that James made note of for the boys to explore at a later date, when Remus was feeling better.

Before the boys knew it, it was lunch time, and so they headed back towards the Great Hall, unknowing just what was about to happen to them.

At first, all seemed well as they entered though the large doors. However, as they walked towards the Gryffindor table, people began to look up at them. Whispers spread quickly. The two boys grew more and more confused, and turned to look at each other in unison, freezing. Peter's eyes were wide with shock, James' with disbelief.

Both boys stared at the others hair, mouths hanging open. Peter's hair was a shocking pink colour, and stuck up in odd angles from the top of his head. James' was streaked green and silver, the colours of Slytherin. Grabbing a spoon from the nearest table, James went to examine his own hair, when the spoon vanished from his hand. James watched as Peter's face turned a bright shade of red that contrasted violently with his hair as he examined his reflection. He let out a squeak, and promptly fled from the Great hall, dropping the spoon to the floor.

James' eyes searched the hall, spotting Sirius Black sat at one end of the Gryffindor table, his dark eyes burning into James', a smug grin on his face. James glared at him, before slowly letting a smirk spread across his face.

Seemingly completely unfazed by his hair, James took his seat at the Gryffindor table and began helping himself to food, chatting cheerfully to his neighbouring students.

* * *

Sirius watched as James sat down like nothing had happened. His fist clenched around his spoon. He had just dyed his hair the colours of the house he hated. James Potter should be furious, or embarrassed. He should have stalked out of the Great hall, his face brighter than Peter's, given up on this whole prank war.

He sat, not touching his food, glaring holes in James' head. He only got angrier as James looked up at Sirius and winked at him cheerfully. His plan was genius! He'd had it all figured out!

Angrily, he stood up and left the Great hall, throwing James a glare as he did so.

'_Fine Potter. You wanna play indifferent? Fine. This is war. No backing out.'

* * *

_

When Peter arrived back in the Gryffindor dormitory, Remus wasn't in his bed. There was a note on Remus' bed, however, but Peter didn't pay attention to it, and hurried into the boy's bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him. The shower was turned on, and twenty minutes later, and angry cry was heard, as Peter uselessly tried to scrub the pink from his hair.

It was a few days later until either boy saw Remus again.

The note on his bed had said that he felt rotten, and had taken himself to the Hospital wing. James had tried to visit, but the matron had told him that "Mr Lupin needed his rest and was not to be disturbed under any circumstance, and would James be so kind as to collect all his work for him whilst he was absent."

Grudgingly, James nodded and left, but that didn't stop him from attempting to visit three times a day until Remus finally reappeared once more.

In that time, James had charmed pieces of parchment to throw themselves at Sirius for three hours, and Sirius had charmed James' shoes to not allow him to put them on, hence James had walked around all day in just his socks.

Luckily, for Peter, by the time Remus reappeared, both boy's hair had returned to normal, but James took delight in retelling the few days events in full to Remus, while the poor boy worked to catch up on the studies he had missed.

"And then, right Remus, it threw itself right into his eye! You could see the vein pulsing in his head! It was so funny!" James laughed as he rolled around on his bed.

"That's great James," Remus replied, as he looked from Peter's Herbology notes, and wrote the final line out. "Thank you Peter," he added, as he passed the small boy back his notes, and sat back onto his bed. He had just finished catching up on his fourth subject. He would finish the rest off tomorrow.

"Geez Remus! You've worked non-stop since you got here!" James exclaimed. Remus chuckled softly.

"I don't want to fall behind so early James. It's only just the beginning of October!"

"Exactly! So stop worrying and enjoy!"

Remus just snorted in reply, before glancing at the time. It was already past eleven in the evening, and it was a school night. Vaguely, he wondered where Sirius was, but he pushed that aside when said boy entered the room and went straight to his bed, pulling the curtains around it and vanishing from view.

Remus frowned. For a moment, it almost seemed like the other boy was limping, but he was still feeling a little of the side effects from his transformation, so he was probably imagining it. Bidding the other two boys goodnight, he blew his candle out and went to sleep.

* * *

The next week was filled with James and Sirius pranking one another more and more. James found it all rather amusing, but Sirius would get more and more angry at James laughing his pranks off.

Suddenly, he couldn't take it anymore.

He turned to look at James, who was currently dressed in a pink leotard and tutu, as he danced about like he was a ballerina. He was supposed to be humiliated! He was supposed to give in, and just leave Sirius alone!

He clenched his fists.

Suddenly, he was walking towards James. He swung and punched him clean in the jaw. James stumbled backwards, shocked at the sudden attack. Clutching his jaw, he turned to look at Sirius.

"What the hell Black? What, can't admit I'm the superior pranker, so you decide to punch me in the face? Is that it?"

"Shut up!" Sirius bit. "Why can't you just get over yourself? I don't have to be friends with you! Not everyone has to like you! You're pathetic! You're a pest that no one wants!"

James' expression darkened. Before anyone knew what to do, the two boys were rolling around on the floor, throwing punches and kicks. Remus yelled at them to stop, and Peter hid behind him. A crowd of students started to form around them, and it all became quite chaotic.

"What's going on here?" came the voice of Professor McGonagall. The crowd parted, and the Professor waved her wand, and the two boys flew apart. "Mr Potter! Mr Black! Detention! One week, starting this evening. Seven o'clock, my office. I am disgusted in this behaviour!" The crowd had practically vanished by this point. "Now, I suggest you get to the hospital wing and get yourselves cleaned up. I don't expect you to be late for my lesson next period!" And with that, the Professor turned on her heels and stalked away.

Shooting a glare at James, Sirius stalked in the opposite way to the hospital wing, and James ran a hand through his hair.

"So, it's taken me this long to get a detention?" James muttered to his two friends. Remus opened his mouth, most likely to berate James, but James cut him off. "I must be slipping." And a wide smirk graced his face.

Remus shook his head, and the three boys headed towards the hospital wing, like their Professor advised, to get James' wounds looked over

**Sorry sorry sorry sorry!**

**I have been sooooo busy with school and exams!**

**But, here is the next chapter!**

**Hope it was worth the wait.**

**Please Review! **


End file.
